


Back To The Future.

by FlyingWrites



Category: Supernatural, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: Before he was Dean Winchester, he had another name.Another past, too.
Kudos: 3





	Back To The Future.

Before he was Dean Winchester, he had another name.

Another past, too.

But that past includes a family lost in another world -

A world he cannot return to, as God (Chuck) is a bitch -

(That he's gonna get DOWN. Once upon a future, that didn't happen yet.)

Before he was Dean Winchester, he was raised in a world wrecked by Apocalypse.

As in The Apocalypse.  
Not the end of the world.  
The man, Apocalypse, himself.  
Flesh and blood.

But it's so long (into the future)  
He rather doesn't think about it.

It has some bright sides.  
Like the fact he isn't very phased by multiple apocalypses wherever he is, now.  
Just a normal work day.  
Much less just the disasters.  
He laughs about these.  
Saving people, hunting things.  
Family business.

But the truth is, he's lost that family (in another world's future)

And just thinking of them makes his stomach turn and shivers run down his spine.

* * *

When he finally finds his sister, she uses a series of sci-fi aliases to get a hold of him.

He never really read much, so he doesn't quite get most of the references.

She's smart with tech, something he never learned himself, and doesn't mean to, as his adoptive little brother Sammy is savvy enough for the both of them.

Sis is brilliant with comps, and everything else.

He wants to spend time with her, teach her everything he knows about this world, since she's younger here and he older (funny how that works) but can't stand being near her, the memories, the things she doesn't remember and he can't tell her.

But when the people (Stynes) are after her, he knows immediately what they are.

Hounds.

Apocalypse's henchmen.

Out to murder them even here.

He wants to believe he'll do better this time. This world.

But when he holds her cooling body in a bathroom on a rainy night in some devil give a damn for I don't motel, he can't even cry.

His name is Nate Grey and she's not Charlie Bradbury either.

But even whispering her name, true once upon a future, isn't the magic to return her to life.

He whispers her name and closes her eyes.

Maybe in some future (past) (who even knows) he could save her.

But in this one, she's gone.

Rachel.


End file.
